High School Sweethearts
by Briz-a-Homestucker
Summary: Tavros had to move across the country over the summer and is nervous about starting his sophmore year at a new highschool. he thinks that his luck will be flipped upside down until he gets into a small accident which leads him to his first love. hope you all like it. it's in Tavros's POV the entire time unless it says other wise at the top of the story.
1. Beginner's Luck

Beginner's Luck

TAVROS'S POV

I kick a rock that's in front of my sneaker as I continue to walk lazily down the street. My shoulders were curled to my ears, but to me, they felt slumped. I've never been this alone before, I guess when you just move into the neighborhood the friends don't come with the utilities. School was starting tomorrow and I was nervous starting my sophomore year at a different high school. The honk of a car horn made me jolt a bit and I realize that I'm spacing out in the middle of the street. I jog across the street and shove my hands back into my pockets. I lean up against the light post and I stare down the street to the front yard of my new house. I had an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach and I wanted it to go away as fast as possible. But first, I had to hide so that my parents won't track me down to have me unpack my room; that alone would take me three days, and after that, I have to help rebuild the back porch with my dad. It was all such a drag. I don't understand why we couldn't have just stayed at out old house; there was nothing wrong with it! My room was perfectly unpacked and our back deck didn't have a gaping hole in the center to try to kill us when we moved the barbecue outside.

After standing by my good friend Steel Post for almost an hour, it was about three thirty in the afternoon and I was starving. I look around for a café or something but I quickly forgot that I was in a suburb, not a townhouse. I lean off the pole and start walking across the street again as slow as possible. I freeze when I hear a panicked holler.

"Out of the way!"

Before I knew it, I could feel my head bounce off the concrete and there was pressure on my chest. After sitting up as much as I could, I could feel my face heat up slightly.

"I'm sorry! What were you doing in the middle of the road?!" there was a girl straddling me, rubbing her forehead. Her long dark hair was draped over her thin shoulders and her teal eyes peered through her thin framed glasses; her left eye was darker than her right, odd. I also noticed that she was dressed pretty warm for it being 75 degrees; but then again, I'm the one wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. Don't judge a book by it's cover, right?

"I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't paying attention-!"

"Obviously," she gets off me and holds her hand down to me, "you need help up?"

I stare at her hand for a moment before taking it and helping myself up. I see a blue cruiser bike when I'm on my feet. Maybe that's why I have a burning feeling; the tire hit me first. She brushes her jeans off and adjusts her jean jacket before looking over to me.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with my bike."

"I'm sorry for getting in the way. I'm new here, so I guess I'm not used to bikes on the road."

"Ah, makes sense. I'm Vriska," she holds her hand out sternly, "Vriska Serket."

I could feel a smile growing on my face before I took her hand again and gave it a firm shake. "Tavros Nitram."

…

I helped Vriska with her bike; the chain was off the track which was why she couldn't back pedal and activate the breaks. I had absolutely no idea on how to fix a bike chain but I gave it my best and it ended up working perfectly.

"Thanks for fixing my bike." Vriska says before hoping back on the seat.

"Well, I don't want anyone else getting hit by a cute girl on a blue cruiser." I mentally slapped, no, punched myself the moment those stinging words left my mouth. I opened my mouth to apologize to her but she was blushing with a small smile on her face.

"Um, s-since you're new to the neighborhood, I could show you around sometime. And if you ever need someone to sit next to at lunch, I'm available." Vriska points behind her. "Turn the corner and my house is on the right five houses down. It's blue,"

I smirk at how close this girl was to me.

"If you have any questions, don't be afraid to stop by."

"Okay, t-thanks again Vriska."

"For what? Not killing you?" she giggles a little bit.

"Yeah," I smile. "See ya around?"

"Definitely." After that, she took off into the sunset, her hair flicking lusciously behind her and her eyes sparkling in the dim sunlight.

I tried not to laugh at myself' I was such a romantic. Who would've ever though that my first day in a new house would turn out to be the day that I would run into a beautiful girl who happens to live close to me? And I also could've developed a concussion… but who said that unrequited love was a breeze?

**MY FIRST FANFICTION CHAPTER ONE. TAVROS AND VRISKA ARE IN THEIR HUMAN FORM OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL IT.  
**


	2. Friends, Foes, and a Problem

-2-

Friends and Foes, and a Problem

The next morning, I didn't feel like getting out of bed. I stayed curled up in my blankets until the very last minute and man, were those ten minutes precious. After my dad stormed into my room and hit me with a pillow trying to wake me up and that one mentally painful hit of the fluff-filled pillow reminded me that today was a new year at a new high school. When he left, I sat up and slipped on my jeans and my sneakers and I threw a jacket on over the shirt I slept in. There was nothing much I could do with my hair, but I managed to get it slicked back slightly. Looking at myself in the mirror of my own personal bathroom reminded me of Vriska. Suddenly something inside of me wanted to go to school to see her. My chest started to feel tight and I decided to leave my room as soon as possible.

On my walk to school, I was rubbing my eyes and yawning a whole lot. I was surprised on how tired I was even though I slept in. I saw students in groups walking together; laughing, high fiving, probably gossiping about the newest sexiest jock or about the hottest girl. In my opinion, that sort of stuff bugs me. I crossed two more streets and I was on the property of Lawrence High School, found in 1921 by Lewis Lawrence. I climbed the set of long concrete steps before reaching the front doors.

"Hey!" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. I look over my shoulder and my chest started to tighten.

"Hi, Vriska." I say slowly. She walked up and places her elbow on my shoulder, which was hard for her because I was taller than her by at least three inches.

"You didn't die on your way here." She jokes.

"Well, I didn't get hit by a bike." I smirk and she lightly punched my arm. I laugh as we both walk into the commons.

When we went past the lunch room, Vriska showed me around.

"Those are the freshman lockers… those are the sophomore lockers… that's Jock's Landing…" I tried not to stare at her as she excitedly expressed and explained everything. She had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes were lively.

"You don't want to sit here, or over there…" she started gesturing to certain tables in the lunch room. She grabbed my arm and brought me to a corner in the room; there were three tables pushed together to make a long one. There was a bench built into the wall and there was roughly sixteen chair surrounding the tables.

"This is where I sit with my friends. It's sort of a loner table if you ask me, but we all like it."

I smiled when she looked back at me.

"I appreciate you helping me out here. I would've been dead already if I ran into the wrong person or sat at the wrong table."

The bell rang and Vriska pulled her back pack more up onto her shoulder. I sighed and rubbed my head. A headache was acting up and they usually end up with me passing out on the floor.

"First period. What are your classes?"

I reach into my pocket and fish put a small slip of paper. I look at the top of the page.

Locker number: 154

Combo:

00-14-24

Lunch Amount: 50.00

Class

Room #

Teacher

Math

404

Mr. Tyner

Science

409

Mrs. Leach

Home Ec.

508

Ms. Geode

PE

GYM

Mr. Christie

Art

ART ROOM

Mrs. Rodriguez

GPS

GPS ROOM

Mr. Benet

"First period is, Mr. Tyner in room 404, Math."

"Oh, you have a class with me! I bet you have lunch also."

This day kept getting better and better for me.

…

The whole time I was sitting in math, I kept glancing at Vriska. She would look up to the front of the classroom as if she was helpless on a question. She would hold her dark blue mechanical pencil up to her lips and- that's when I looked away. My chest was hurting once again, maybe I was sick.

"Nitram!" I snap my glance up to the front of the room to see Mr. Tyner standing up front, glaring over his glasses. His look was stern and chest-stabbing, it was irritating.

"I understand that you're new here, but there are no exceptions in my class room."

I nod and continue to keep my glance in front of the room. I felt embarrassed that on the first day of school, I get yelled at in front of the whole class. When the bell rang, I rushed out of the room; during the passing period, I saw Vriska standing my her locker talking to three people, a guy and two girls. One of the girls had on pointed thick sunglasses and the other had big eyes and a decent rack.

"Hey, Tavros! Come here!" Vriska waves me over and everyone turns around to look at me. The guy was the same height as me and both girls were about Vriska's height. I smirk at the guy but he rolls his eyes.

"Tavros, this is Terezi- she's a bit… special." Vriska gestures to the girl in the sunglasses. "Then there's Aradia, and finally, Karkat." I glance to the boy on my left.

"I don't understand why you brought this fucker over here.." he mumbles while brushing past Vriska. I sigh and lean up against a locker; am I already starting a hate club? Terezi and Aradia wave and introduce themselves a little apparently, Terezi has a thing for Karkat but he doesn't bother to acknowledge her. Aradia was on the verge of a breakdown every five minutes because her boyfriend dumped her; great, will I be that guy in the group that all the girls will vent to and go to for advice? Everyone Vriska was friends with all belonged in our grade and she would introduce them to me later.

"So, do you have the hots for anyone?"

_You._

_"_No one." I answer quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

_I can't tell you, even if I wanted to."_

"Alright, well if you need any help getting hooked up, lemme know~!"

I smile at her and my smile fades when a boy comes up to her and pulls her into a hug. I could feel my stomach drop and my heart shrivel.

"Tavros, this is my boyfriend Jayson."

"…Sup…" I say slowly.

_Now I can't tell you. Or else everything would change_. I quickly turn around and head to my next class.


	3. Mistake

-3-

Mistake

When lunch rolled around, I spotted the table that Vriska showed me this morning. I saw her, Terezi, Aradia and Karkat, along with more people.

"Over here!" Vriska waved me down and I saw Karkat tug her down by the bottom of her shirt.

I smirk at the invite and I head over to the table.

"So I accidentally hacked into the teacher's MySpace! Who has MySpace, anyways?" when I set my tray down, I hear the lisped sentence and I turn to my left to see a boy with spiked over hair and sunglasses in 3D colors; it was kinda cool.

"Welcome, newcomer. I'm Sollux and I'll be your hacker for the day."

Aradia and Terezi smirked while Vriska giggled. Her laugh was so perfect- she has a boyfriend, right.

"That's Sollux, you met Terezi and Aradia and Karkat. There's Eridan and Feferi, Nepeta and Equius, and- hey, have you guys seen Gamzee and Kanaya?"

"Gamzee went to go buy more Faygo-"

"And Kanaya is out shopping, again." Karkat finished Sollux's sentence. I was seated between Sollux and Vriska the entire time during lunch. I laughed when Nepeta was on a sugar rush from the ice cream that was served mixed with Gamzee's Faygo.

"Vriska, can I talk to you?" I ask after the lunch bell rings. I know it's bad to skip class on the first day of school, but I felt like this was important.

…

Outside of the school, in the courtyard, Vriska and I sat on a stone bench that was under the large oak tree.

"Are you having fun? How're you getting around?"

"I'm getting along fine, but that's not what I need to talk to you about…"

Vriska tilts her head in confusion and I look away.

"It's about who I like."

_Get it out quickly and try to run, like in that Mel Gibson movie I watched with dad._

It sounded easy but it was harder than I thought.

"Is it Terezi?! I saw the way you had your eyes on her~!"

"Not exactly…"

"Then who?"

"It feels really weird telling you this due to the fact we met yesterday and that you have a boyfriend, but the person I like isn't who you would expect."

"Tavros-"

"It's you okay?" I blurt out as quick as I can. I look to Vriska and her face is flushed. She looks away and I sigh, wanting to jump off a cliff and not be resurrected. "I'm sorry," I explain, "I just-"

My shirt gets grabbed and my eyes widen when my lips clash with Vriska's. I can feel my face turn three different shades of red before she released me.

"We better get to class…" she says, standing up. I nod and follow her; I noticed a familiar face in the door frame of the school. Vriska's boyfriend saw everything.

Please dig my grave now, or bury me alive like in Kill Bill- only I won't punch my way out. Right then and there, I knew that Jayson would be the grave digger, and the killer.


	4. Bad Outcome

-4-

Bad Outcome

"Hey ya little fucker, you wanna hang out?" from the language I recognized Karkat from across the hallway. He strolls up to me and I shut my locker after grabbing my bag.

"Why all of a sudden? I just met you today and-"

"It's not like I fucking want to be friends with you, I just don't have anything to fucking do for a while. That's it."

I could tell that he was lying. I nod and brush past him. "Sure. My house is walking distance so let's go."

After rushing through the mob of people trying to crunch through the front doors, I thought of Vriska again. I can't get my mind off of her.

"Dude, you're all spaced out. You okay?" I blink a few times before nodding.

"I'm fine."

"Hey guys!" I recognized the lisp and I stopped to wait for Sollux. "Did you guys here it was supposed to rain tonight?"

"In the middle of August?"

"It's supposed to rain a lot here." Karkat explains.

I felt like I was in Forks, recently moved here, starting a new school, and falling in love with the first person who talks to me. If Vriska sparkled in the sun light then I would pinch myself for a reality check.

…

"Dad, I'm home!" I shout, walking through the door and dropping my bag in the basket that was made to hold winter stuff. Karkat and Sollux follow what I do and the three of us march into the kitchen.

"How was your day, Hon?" I walk right past my mom who's already plugging in the Crock Pot.

"Good. Are you not going to be here again?"

"That's right. Your father and I have to work." My parents always left me alone. When I was ten was when they started leaving. They wouldn't get home till roughly around one in the morning and it would always scare me. I thought they got killed in an alley way and bug were eating at their finger nails.

"Who're your friends?"

"Oh, mom, this is-"

"Karkat Vantas, Mrs. Nitram."

"I'm Sollux Captor."

"Well, don't you two have unique names. Nice to meet you both." She gave them a tender smile and went back to turning on the Crock Pot.

"They're gonna stay over tonight." I announce as I head to the basement where my room was.

"Okay, dear!" my mom shouted back. She thought I should live a normal teenage life so she lets me do whatever, not including drugs and alcohol and driving under aged.

Karkat collapsed on the bean bag and Sollux claimed the old recliner that I used for videogames. The thunder was already in set when I turned on the Xbox. We played Grand Theft Auto and I chuckled at the spasms in Skate 3 till eleven.

"Dude, go get us food." Karkat demands.

"Nourishment!"

"Nourishment!" the two of them start chanting and it soon turned into whining.

"Okay, okay." I say before getting up and heading upstairs.

I make my way into the kitchen and quickly flick on the light, noting that I have a slight fear of the dark. I open up the fridge and I scan for food.

_Grapes, cheese, lunch meat.._

There's a loud noise outside and I don't think it was the rain or the thunder. I grab the broom that's leaning on the counter and I head for the front door. Ready to swing, I fling open the door and the porch light follows. I stop in mid swing when Vriska turns to me, shivering.

"Tavros, I'm sorry! My parents locked me out and it started to rain and..!" she was crying. She turned full face into the light and I dropped the broom. Her eye was swollen and her nose was bleeding. She was gripping her stomach and her shattered glasses were in her other hand.

"Don't worry about it. Come inside…" I grab her hand and gently tug her inside. I walk her into the kitchen and have her sit on the island.

"Who?" I ask quietly as I get a rag wet.

"W-what…?" Vriska sniffs.

I smack the rag on the counter and she jumps. "WHO?! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"Tavros, what's going on?" Karkat and Sollux stop in the door way, staring at Vriska in shock.

"What the fuck happened to you…?" Karkat asks, slowly approaching her.

"Do you want me to call the cops?"

"NO! You can't call the cops, please!"

I start to dab the blood under her nose. "Who was it, Vriska…?"

"It was-" we all jump when the phone rings.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MY FRIENDS SHOUT "NOURISHMENT!" TO ME WHEN THEY'RE OVER. THEY WANT FOOOOODDDD!


	5. Stay With Me

-5-

Stay with me

"Hello?"

"_Hi Honey! How's it going?"_

"'Good, mom. Hey I have a question."

"_Anything."_

"One of my friends got locked out and I was wanting to know if I could add one more person to my sleepover."

"_Sure! I just wanted to call and check in with you!"_

"Have fun…"

"_You too! Bye!"_

_-CLICK-_

I turn back around to face Karkat, who took over my place in dabbing Vriska's nose.

"You're going to stay over here since you're locked out." I say to her. "You can borrow some of my mom's clothes since yours are soaking." She nods and wipes her eyes. When Karkat finishes cleaning her up, I help her off the island and she cries out in pain, gripping her side harder.

"What's wrong?!"

"N-nothing-" I grab her arm and lift up her shirt. There were newly caused bruises on her stomach that curved onto her back.

"What's this from…?"

"…A baseball bat…." Vriska answers slowly. I feel my hand make a fist and Karkat looks to Sollux.

"Who is it…?" I've never heard Karkat be sound so tender.

"Never mind that, she's going to get sick if she doesn't change." I grab her waist and throw her arm over my shoulders to prop her up. I help Vriska upstairs into my parent's room where the luxury bathroom was. I grabbed some towels from the linen closet and I place them on the counter next to the sink.

"I'll get some pajamas for you. They'll be on the bed."

"Thank you…" Vriska whispers, holding back more tears. I take this opportunity to pull her into a tight hug. She hisses and I loosen the hug a little, remembering the fresh bruises; she ended up crying into my shoulder. I rub her back and glance in the mirror, she was such a beautiful crier and she looked like a strong girl who only laughed at a time like this.

"It was Jayson… and four others…"

My hands tensed up and Vriska grips me closer to her. "Tavros, I didn't want to cause any trouble-"

"It was Jayson…? And more or less, you were OUTNUMBERED?!" I didn't notice my voice rising. "Do you know what they could've done to you-!?"

"Don't think about it!" Vriska let go and turned away. "I'm not thinking about it, so neither should you…"

I sighed and faced the door way. "The guys and I will make a bed for you downstairs and-"

"Tavros…?"

"…yeah?"

"W…Would you stay with me…?"

I walk out of the bathroom and remove my shoes before sitting on the bed and crossing my legs.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

AUTHORS NOTE: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONSIST OF SEXUAL CONTENT. BEWARE.


	6. Bruises

-6-

Bruises

As I sat back on my parent's bed, playing Bubble Popper on my phone, I thought of the three outcomes that could come from this situation.

1\. Vriska didn't mean what she said at all and when she exits the bathroom, she'll call me a pervert and force me to leave.

2\. Vriska could come out already dressed and will continue to genuinely talk to me.

3\. Vriska would come fluttering out of the bathroom in only a towel and would admit her longing love for me and-

I stopped right there. I held back a smile as I thought to myself, _I'm too much of a romantic._

I knew that stuff like that would never happen, especially to a guy like me. I sit up when I lost my game and I crack my knuckles before yawning.

"Tavros…?"

I see Vriska standing in the doorway with her wet hair dropping beads of water down her shoulders, and her black tank top was fairly low for a night shirt. It was this position, that made me realize that she could possibly have a bigger bust than Aradia. Hmm, interesting. She's blushing a deep red and I scoot to one side of the bed and gesture for her to sit down. We sit at a comfortable distance from each other and there was only silence.

"Are you okay…" Vriska asks, breaking the quiet atmosphere.

"Define 'okay'."

"You know, well, happy. Okay?"

"I don't know. My head's been scrambled ever since I saw those bruises. I can't remember the last time I'd ever seen bruises that bad…"

"Then stop thinking about it. Bruises heal, and I'm a fighter. I'll be fine." She flashes me a smile but I only sigh and look away. She moves closer and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's just-. Who has the audacity to even lift a threatening hand to a girl?! Especially you! You're a beautiful person with no flaws and I can't push back the feeling to just punch Jayson in his big fat-" I get interrupted by my arm getting gripped. I glance to Vriska and I notice that she's clenching my arm; tears stream down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembles.

"Hey… I didn't mean to make you cry I was just trying to-"

"It's not that. It's just that I'm used to people throwing me away, not protecting me." She looks up at me and I get a comfortable sense when I notice how close our faces are. I lean forward and we kiss softly. I pull away and she smiles.

"What?" I ask, fluttered.

"You're blushing."

We go to kiss again but Karkat busts into the room and doesn't even break into a smile when he sees us. Something has to be wrong.

"Sollux and I have been calling for you downstairs!"

"What's going on?" I stand and Vriska grabs two of my fingers, remaining seated.

"Fuck-Face is here and he's trying to break in. we locked all the windows and doors but they're trying to bust the front door open. He keeps shouting about you steeling Vriska and wanting her for yourself. He's a fuck up, but he's a crazy fuck up." Vriska's grip tightens and I look to her.

"Come with me, there aren't that big of windows in the basement and the walls are sound proof."

It was stupid that I was being raided in my own home. I felt like throwing up; I wanted to surrender. But when I gave that even the slightest chance, I remembered those bruises and that snapped me into wanting a fight.


	7. APOLOGEES! (i know i spelt it wrong)

Hello! Now that school has started, I'm going to be slow on the story making. I'm also lacking my laptop so it'll be slow for a while. I'll squeeze my free time into this so you're going to have to drumroll for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7 (actual chapter!)

-7-

Battle

I stomped down the stairs and I grabbed a knife as I marched through the kitchen. I could hear Jayson's yelling from the stair well.

"Nitram! Open up!" the door wasn't broken in, surprisingly. He was pounding on it to harshly that I thought it would just shatter.

I could feel Vriska grip the back of my shirt. I turn to Sollux. "Take Vriska downstairs, and lock everything you can. Don't come up, no matter what."

Vriska's grip tightened but she eventually let go and went with Sollux. Karkat held a bat over his shoulder. "You fucking ready?"

I sigh. "I hope so." I slowly unlock the door and I'm shoved to the ground by the great force that had kicked open the door. I scramble to my feet, knife in hand. I stood before Jayson, who, unfortunately, had a bat also.

And, a Taser.

He lunged at me and I barely dodge. I bring the knife down on his arm, but I manage to nick him; no mutilation or disconnection. Karkat swings his bat but it clashes with Jayson's. the metal vs the wood caused Karkat's bat to splatter in to splinters and wood bits.

"FUCK!" he bolted into the kitchen and grabbed the next best thing: a frying pan.

Jayson smirked. "I'll kill you for stealin' my girl!" he swings the bat at me and I grunt in pain when I feel the harsh metal between my back bones. Oh god, it hurt to move. Move, Tavros!

I crawled to the kitchen door but I heard Jayson sparking up his Taser. 50,000 volts shook my body and left me motionless. I couldn't see… I could barely hear Karkat's screams. The room was silent.

_Vriska, I'm sorry._

I struggled to get to my knees. My vision slowly visited me and I saw Vriska in the living room doorway, blocking Jayson's way. She was screaming but I couldn't make it out. Karkat was unconscious next to the island on the floor. Suddenly Jayson fell to his knees and I saw Vriska run over to me to help keep my balance.

"-vros-?! Tavros!" her face became clear. I smiled a little.

"My god, you just got electrocuted and you wake up smiling!" tears flew as she chuckled slightly. I glanced over to Karkat, then Jayson.

"K…Karkat…?" he doesn't move.

"He's unconscious, but he'll be okay…" Vriska says. My glance moves to Jayson.

"What about him?"

"Tavros," Vriska looked away. "Jayson is… dead."


	9. Dirty Hands

-8-

Dirty Hands

I blinked once. I blinked twice. It was when I blinked again that I could actually manage to speak.

"What…?"

"Jayson is dead." She says more sternly.

How? Why? What the hell happened when I was down?! Maybe it was self-defense? Oh, god, what am I going to tell my mom!? I slowly stood up, brushing Vriska off.

"What do we do?" she asked me, gripping onto my shirt.

I didn't know what to say. I felt sort of sick when I stood. I stared at Karkat, who was still unconscious.

_Thanks for standing up for me, buddy._

I then turned to Jayson's dead body. There was a large gash on his head and his skull was cracked open. Damn. Who knew she could hit?

"In my shed, there's a shovel. We have a rose garden that my mom isn't using…. Go dig a hole. I'll have Sollux help me carry him." I walk past her and I go downstairs to get Sollux. He was tied to a pillar.

_No wonder she got away from him…_

I untie him. "Jayson's dead. No questions, okay? Help me move the body into the back yard."

He nodded without question. I'm probably going to lose friends now. I'll be known as 'the-guy-who-has-the-lead-football-player-in-his-back-yard'. And what will happen to Vriska? She could get away with it for self-defense, but I have the body. Oh geeze, what did I get myself into!? I never promised to kill for this girl (or in this scenario, hide the murder)!

"Tavros?" Sollux touched my shoulder and I jolted. "Help me." He grabbed Jayson's arms.

I heard Vriska digging in the dirt. We were really doing this… this really happened…. I guess I'm putting Jayson in his grave…

**_SORRY THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT! I HAVE TO GET AWAY WITH THIS IN CLASS! I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS, THERE'S MORE TO COME!_**


	10. Stains

-9-

Stains

The three of us cleaned up: scrubbing the blood off the floors and wiping the dirt off our hands. Karkat was finally conscious when I turned to him after sweeping.

"Hey, how ya doin?"

"I feel like I got hugged by Pikachu…"

Vriska laughs and helps him to his feet. I looked to the clock: 4:30.

"Alright, everyone, my parents are going to be home in three and a half hours. Sollux, are you sure the garden doesn't look suspicious?"

He nods and salutes. "Everything is in place, commander!" he says, over exaggerating his lisp.

I nod. "Karkat, you and Sollux go get some sleep. Vriska, you take the couch upstairs okay? If my mom walks in to see a girl sleeping in my bed, she'll grind my balls to a pulp…" I shiver at the thought of losing the most precious part of my body.

Everyone fans off to their designated areas and I just stay in the kitchen. I stare through the window over the sink into the rose garden.

_Tavros Nitram, age 16. Arrested for assistance in the murder of Jayson Kyl and tampering with evidence. Was found Guilty by the jury and was sentenced to life with no parole._

I shake my head. I had to stop thinking like that…

"Tavros, honey?" I open my eyes to my mother looking down on me. I jolt.

"Wha-?!"

"Calm down, it's only six in the morning. You have to leave at eight. Why are you on the kitchen floor?" she was talking quietly, which told me that everyone was still asleep.

I stand and adjust my shirt-. My blood covered shirt. I frantically zip my jacket. "S-sorry about the blood. I had a bad nose bleed and I never had the time to change." I smile innocently at her and she nods slowly.

"Okay, just remember to put that in the laundry…" she puts her purse on the kitchen counter and sighs.

"So, how was it?"

She didn't answer.

"Did you and dad get in another fight?"

No answer. I sigh.

Mom and dad have been fighting over the same thing since I turned eleven, but they never talk about it around me… which means it must involve me somehow.

"Who's the pretty girl on the couch, Tavros~?" she asks, changing the subject.

"She's just a friend, mom."

"Is she okay? I saw some bruises on her arms and shoulders…"

"Uhm…" I nod slowly. "Y-yeah… she had an abusive father… he's in jail now, so she's okay…"

"Oh, alright~." She yawns. "I was thinking about using the rose garden today. Do you want to help me?"

I nod. "Sure-"

Wait. Did she just say-?! "U-um, Mom!?" I start fake- coughing. "I-I actually don't feel good… can I stay home today and have some of your soup?"

"Tavros, that soup takes almost four hours…"

Perfect! "P-please mom?" another face coughing fit. She nods.

"Okay, okay… when your friends wake up, I'll start the soup." She eyeballed me suspiciously.

I sighed. Damn it, that was close…

"Tavros…" my mom slowly turned to me. "Why is the sink rag soaked with blood?"

I felt my heart leap into my throat. I was going to puke. This was it. I was done fore.

_JUST LOCK ME UP AND THROW AWAY THE KEY ALREADY!_


	11. Lies

-11-

Lies

"W-w-w-what-t?!" I ask, smiling nervously. I look at the rag she's holding; it's dripping blood. "U-u-um that's from…" _Think, Tavros! Um, what would you do- wait! The nose bleed you fibbed about!_ "It's from my nose bleed from earlier! I was gushing _everywhere_ so Sollux and Karkat helped me clean it up!"

She eyeballs me. "You're acting strange, Tavros. Are you really not feeling good?"

"Morning…." Karkat says, stretching and slumping through the kitchen. He looks at me and I avert my eyes to the rag. His eyes widen a little. "M-Mrs. Nitram! How are you, my you look like quite a fox!"

I punch him in the arm. My mother blushed and tightened her ponytail.

"I'm sorry for my appearance. I was driving all night and I didn't get a wink of sleep."

"Oh, you look like a beautiful woman in the morning~." Karkat says in a soothing tone. My god, it was so weird seeing him like this- all nice and stuff…

"Mom, Karkat and I need to talk about school stuff."

"Okay~, have fun!"

We exit.

"You fucker!" he hisses, whapping me on the back of the head. I cringe.

"Ow, what!?"

"You fucking left the towel in plain view!"

"I made up a damn good story!" I glance to Vriska, who was still asleep on the couch.

"Are you going to seriously cover this up for _her_?" I noticed him leaning on that word.

I turn to him. "Karkat, I love her."

"You barely know her. I know her better than you, dude."

"Prove it."

"When Vriska was about ten years old, we had the same class. Someone called her a freak because of her darker eye and she shoved a pencil through their eye, blinding them."

"I don't believe you…"

"Why do you think her eye is like that?"

"A birth defect, maybe?"

"Wrong."

He drags me to my bedroom and shuts the door. "She's like that, because she deserved it."

I clenched my fist. "Don't say that, she doesn't deserve any of this!"

Karkat furrowed his brow. "You've known her for- what, almost three days?" he puts a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think it was in self-defense…"

"Of course it was. He was coming at her with a bat!"

"Tavros," he sighs, "Jayson didn't have _any _weapons on him or around him when we moved the body. She striped him clean of his weapons to claim self-defense. She's a walking, talking lie."

I didn't want to believe this… had she had a violent history like Karkat's saying? Or maybe he's just saying all this so _he_ can have her.

"_You're_ lying, Karkat."

"What's he lying about?" I look behind me to see Vriska standing in the door way.

I thought I saw—for the slightest moment—a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.


	12. Masks

**_Author's note: so today is Friday; the last day of school for me for two weeks. I WILL NOT be able to update anything until those two weeks are up. January 4-6 is when I'll upload more. Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_**

-12-

Masks

"It's really nothing." I say. She was looking as if something had been ruined.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really, you fucking-!"

"Karkat!" Sollux had to hold him back.

Vriska calmly walked in, her arms crossed tight to her chest. "It's true."

My jaw went slack. _What?!_

"That kid in the third grade, or whatever? It's true, I stabbed him… but he was only making fun of me…"

Karkat looked like he wanted to punch a baby with no mercy. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists. "What do you think people are gonna say at school?"

"That I, an abused girlfriend, killed her boyfriend in self-defense, with witnesses to prove it."

"No!" I say. All three of them looked at me. "We can't even mention that Jayson is dead. The news will spread fast, in a town like this. They'll wonder where the body is. Hiding a body—even in self-defense, is illegal."

"That would be 15 years _at least_." Sollux mumbles. I nod.

"We go to school, and if anyone asks, he left. His family packed up and left."

"But his family is still here… we can say he was suddenly summoned to a football camp." I smiled at Sollux's thought.

"Okay." I turn to Vriska and Karkat. "Self-defense or not, we can't change what happened to Jayson. Karkat, this subject is dropped and Vriska," I point to her, "Start telling the truth."

…

After convincing my mom that I was perfectly fine, and that we could have the soup for dinner, the four of us set out to walk to school. We all had Jayson on our mind, but none of us said anything until we got to the front door.

"Remember the story." I whisper as we all walked in together.

"Vriska!" Aradia came out of nowhere. "I called your house last night, but you weren't home. Where were you?"

"At Tavros's house playin' videogames."

I patted her on the shoulder as a sign of "Good Luck" and I left with Karkat and Sollux.

"How have you guys been doing?" I notice Equius coming up to us.

"We're fucking fantastic." Karkat mumbles.

"You look like you've been electrocuted."

"No, he was cuddled by Pikachu." Sollux snickers and Karkat smacks him.

When I turned away to smile, I saw a new kid with a red T and sunglasses. He was staring at me, as if I did something wrong.

"Hey, Dave! Let's just go already!" a smaller kid, a boy with glasses pulled on his sleeve and they slowly walked away.

_What was that stare about? No one spilled, did they?_

**Dave POV**

When I walked into school with John beside me, I suddenly felt cold. "Man, something just doesn't feel right…"

"It's okay, you're new here! It's the feeling of high school!" John chuckles and shows me to my locker. As I made my way through the commons, I noticed a familiar face.

He was the guy who was burying that football player in his yard…

**(OH! I had to bring Dave Strider into this one! Hope you enjoy, Happy Holidays!)**


	13. Stalker

-13-

Stalker

**DAVE POV**

"Dave!" I was shaken harshly by John. I come back from my daydreaming and he looks at me with concern.

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you space out like that…"

"Dude, I'm fine." That was the third time he had asked me since I saw that kid this morning. I wanted to say something about the body to John, but I wanted to investigate a little.

The night before, I had been wandering the streets, getting used to my surroundings and all. I heard a crack of a baseball bat and that caught my attention to the house that was on the corner next to me. I stood on the sidewalk for a bit to listen. The front door was open slightly and I saw that boy with (who looked like) a jock. He shoved him and I saw the swing of the bat. There was screaming and glass shattering and I finally heard a Taser.

_Are the cops there? Where the fuck do you get a Stun- Gun?!_

Silence.

I crept into the back yard and I waited to see what happened. I saw three people burying the body of the jock and that's when I saw his face. The face of that boy… he killed the football jock and buried him in his back yard…

"Hey guys!" Jade plopped her tray next to mine and she sat down, adjusting her glasses. "You okay, Dave? You look pale…"

She went to go touch my forehead but I flinched away and put on my sunglasses. "I-I've gotta go…" I excused myself from the lunch table and I sighed shakily.

**TAVEROS POV**

"Vriska?" I nudge her. She had her eyes fixed on this blond kid. "He's probably a freshman or something."

"Is he stoned? He put sunglasses on…" Nepeta noted. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you give him any of your catnip?"

She laughs. "I wouldn't share that shit with anyone…"

"Dully noted." Vriska went back to staring at the kid. He suddenly got up from his table and left.

"He knows." She mumbled to me. I felt my stomach drop.

"A-about-?"

"Jayson." She stands and stalks behind the kid.

I go to stand but Karkat pulls me down. "Let her handle that fucker."

I sighed, my body shaking.

_How the hell do we deal with this?_

**(sorry that this chapter is short. I had to think about some things. ENJOY!)**


	14. Sirens

-14-

Sirens

**Tavros POV**

Okay, so yeah I got a little nervous when I hadn't seen Vriska _or_ the kid since she left to follow him, but for some reason I was calm. After school, a horrible sense washed over me when I got to the front door. I walked in, dropped my stuff off by the door and I waited for something bad to happen. A meteor, a bomb, the zombie of Jayson eating my parents. ANYTHING. But there was nothing. My parents weren't even home. I went into the kitchen and I grabbed a fruit snack. I sat on the island, hoping the phone would ring and it would be Vriska asking if I was okay and that everything was settled, but absolutely nothing happened. It felt like the world had stopped and I was the only one moving.

A sudden knock at my door caused me to jolt off the counter and fall on all fours: my shoulders and my butt. I go to answer the door and my stomach dropped; I could feel myself get pale and I was light headed. It couldn't be… please no….

**Vriska POV**

**-EARLIER THAT DAY AT LUNCH—**

I managed to catch the kid off guard when I pinned him to the lockers. I stopped when his glasses fell off. He had erd eyes that looked an awful lot like…

"You're a Strider, ain't ya?" I growl, close to his face. He doesn't flinch.

"And you're a Serket. I like what you've done with your eye."

"Not like I really had a say in the matter."

He pushed me off and knelt to grab his sunglasses. "Don't you think people will be a bit skeptical about you constantly wearing those?" I ask.

"The principle knows my family and he's convinced I have sensitive eye sight. Other students think I'm hiding a stoner gaze or that I'm cool. I'll honestly take whatever title as long as I don't have to remove them." He shoves his hands in his pockets and leans on his locker.

I cross my arms over my chest and he stares at me blankly. "I can't tell if you're staring at me or my cup size."

"You're a C-Cup."

I look away." The closest you'll get to a pair of tits…" I mumble. He laughs.

"I already lost my virginity plenty, unlike you."

"This isn't why I came to talk to you, Strider. God, you're just like your brother…"

"I know what you want to talk to me about… your ex. I saw you and that other kid burying him in the rose garden…"

"Alright," I pin him again and he grunts as his head bounced off the metal behind him, "Dave right? Look, I don't know what your game is, but I don't like the rules or the players…"

"Well, then that makes us two. I'm not a snitch. I got your back, and your scrawny boyfriend's too. It's not like I haven't killed before, you know how my kind works."

I smile and release him. "And you know mine."

He adjusts his shirt before walking past me. "Did he deserve it, or was it malicious?" he kept walking and he left me with that question in my head.

**Tavros POV**

I swallow hard.

"Police. Are your parents' home?"

"W-w-, " I clear my throat to help me hold back voice cracks. "What's this about?"

"The disappearance of Jayson Malphas."

_Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ "Jayson is missing…? I-I thought he went to a football camp?"

"No, his parents didn't send him anywhere. The last place he was headed was his girlfriend's-"

"_EX-_girlfriend." I interrupted.

"…ex-girlfriend's house. We tried calling but no one picked up. Do you know where she could be?"

I shake my head. "No. I truly don't. I saw her at school last."

The police man writes something on a card and hands it to me. "Call me when you see her, alright?"

I shut the door when he leaves the porch and I slouch to the ground; my legs turned to mush. I hit my head on the door.

_Damn it, Vriska, what did you drag me into?_


End file.
